This invention relates generally to computer numerical control for industrial machines and, more particularly, to a method of defining and executing customized canned cycles in a computer numerical controlled machine.
A computer numerical control responds to part program commands to perform the desired machining operation according to the part programming information contained in the part program. The part program contains part processing information which includes: The work holding method, location of clamps, fixtures, etc., the depth of cuts, sequence of cuts and feed rates and spindle speeds for various materials. Part programs comprise one or more compatible blocks programmed in the proper order to accomplish a machining operation corresponding to a pre-planned sequence or process. Each block is a set of simultaneously executable instructions such as:
Initializing blocks which cover data inputs (dimensional system), part location (relative to machine zero position), tooling set-up (tool data and offsets), feeds and speeds (types and maximums), and safe zones (areas where the tool cannot enter or areas where the tool cannot exit). PA1 Non-cutting blocks (dwell, reference zero cycle, and rapid traverse) and Cutting blocks (linear and circular interpolation).
Canned cycles are routines that automatically generate multiple tool movements from a single block. A canned cycle may specify the type of operation (drilling, tapping), depth of cut, feed rate and the location where the operation is to take place.
Computer numerical control manufacturers provide canned cycles since they enable the numerical control part programmer to substantially reduce the programming effort and have the further advantage of reducing the required part program memory. While the part programmer may vary the size, shape, dwell time, and number of passes in a canned cycle, the cutting motions are fixed and predefined at the time the computer numerical control is built. Each customer or user has his own special applications for the various canned cycles and would like a different set of actions corresponding to his needs. Thus, the standard canned cycle satisfied very few customers completely. The term customer or user as used herein is intended to include the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) who purchases a computer numerical control to integrate together with his machine such as a machine tool, as well as the end user, the person who purchases the system from the OEM.
It is an object of the present invention to provide canned cycles for computer numerical control which can be customized by an OEM.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a computer numerical control with canned cycles which can be repeatedly changed to comprise different combinations of a large number of possible tasks by an end user.